The present invention generally relates to a reciprocating-piston machine, especially a piston compressor, of a motor vehicle, arranged and constructed to counteract bowing deflection of the vehicle drive shaft that can occur during operation.
In the small compressors used in motor vehicles, relatively large bowing deflections of the drive shaft can occur during operation, especially in the high-pressure range, thus producing, in the longitudinal direction of the drive shaft, a force that imposes a severe load on the piston seal and connecting rod bearing. This load can cause rapid wear of the piston seal, which is particularly evident when inexpensive cup packings are used, and of the connecting rod bearing, especially when inexpensive needle bearings are used, since the service life thereof is drastically shortened by the edge pressure caused by the bowing deflection of the drive shaft. The wear can lead to premature failure of the compressor. Heretofore, therefore, it has been the practice to use expensive components that are more wear resistant and more stable, such as piston rings for piston seals and ball bearings as connecting rod bearings.
Accordingly, there is a need for a reciprocating-piston machine, especially a piston compressor, constructed and arranged in such a way that premature failure due to drive-shaft bending is prevented and a long useful life is achieved even when inexpensive components are used.